


The Drill Had it Bad for His Soldier

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dethan Army!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drill Had it Bad for His Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passion56321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/gifts).



He couldn’t help it. He made the private drop as often as he could. He loved the defiant look in his eye; the way the sweat would bead on his golden skin; the way his gravelly tone of voice washed over Ethan as he counted; the way his BDU pants seemed to hug his perfect ass like a glove. 

The private was beautiful. All hard lines and sharp tongue. He was always trying to rile up the Drill, pushing and pushing as hard as he could to see just how far the Drill would let him. And each time Ethan would command him to drop.

One day he caught the small smirk flicker on Private Mahealani’s lips as he shouted, “Yes, Drill Sergeant Price!” and it clicked that the private was doing this on purpose, because there was no way in hell anyone liked to do push-ups that much.

"I could do this all day," Ethan shouted, smirking because he could, because the private was being punished, not because he enjoyed the view.

"I’ll bet you could," he could hear being muttered from the private right before he put a little extra finesse into the raise of his push up, and Ethan let it the comment slide, too engrossed in watching the flexing muscles of his ass.

The Drill had it bad for his Soldier.


End file.
